


You'll Be Safe In My Arms

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety?, Comforting Jinyoung, Cuddling, LMAO, M/M, Mark tries to help, Movie Night, Terrible Dad JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “Youngjae? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung mumbled, closing his eyes again as he shifted back towards sleep.“Hyung I can’t sleep.” The younger boy said, his whine muffled by the duvet over his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for Ultravioletrainbows [ Rare pair Bingo! ](http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Filling my prompt of monster. My original idea was for a monster under the bed, but this is what actually came out lmao  
> I'm not super duper happy with it, but I still like it, and I hope you do too <3

The whole dorm was quiet, the only sound coming from the television in the living room. The boys sat together on the couch, or on the floor, or in each others laps, wherever there was room and it was comfortable. They were watching a classic family movie, Big Hero Six. Nothing to scary for Jackson, Bambam and Youngjae, nothing to childish for Jaebum, Jinyoung and Mark. Yugyeom had fallen asleep 5 minutes into the movie, while curled up on Jinyoungs lap, his head rested on the older's shoulder, his soft breath hitting Jinyoungs neck.

Bambam was lying on his stomach, watching the movie from the floor, his legs swinging in the air while his head rested in his hands. Mark was sitting on the floor behind him, his back against the empty space on the couch that was left when Jackson sat cross legged on the couch beside Jinyoung. JB was sat on the other side, while Youngjae was curled on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around Jinyoungs legs in fright. 

The antagonist, while not actually particularly terrifying, was creeping Youngjae out. Just the way it moved made him uncomfortable.  
“Are you alright? You’re kind of cutting of the blood flow to my legs…” Jinyoung whispered as he tried to shift his legs slightly within Youngjae’s arms.  
“Sorry Hyung… It just really freaks me out.” He pouted, loosening his grip only slightly.

It was soon over, however, with the boys deciding to separate to their rooms and go to bed, since they had a busy schedule the next day.  
Youngjae was walking up the hall to his room when Bambam jumped out of the bathroom. He leapt right in front of him with some sort of white mask on, to imitate the antagonist from the movie, causing the older boy to jump out of his skin in fright. 

He threw his arms around Mark, who rolled his eyes and started to scold the younger. Youngjae held tightly to Marks arm all the way back to their room, only letting go when Mark insisted he needed to sleep. He climbed into his bed hesitantly, making sure all his plushies were there, before laying his head on his pillow and attempting to fall asleep. 

His body was buzzing with anxiety, and he was unable to lay still for more than a minute at a time. He felt like he was vibrating.  
Mark was becoming annoyed.  
“Youngjae, could you lay still please?” He mumbled tiredly from under the covers. All he heard in reply from his roommate is a muffled whimper. Mark sat up sleepily and turned to look at Youngjae. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.  
He saw the lump under the covers move and assumed Youngjae was shaking his head.  
“What’s up? Is it Coco? Is it because she’s away? Are you missing her?” Mark asked, attempting to discover the root of his friends torment.  
“Well I am now!” he complained loudly, a small sob escaping his lips as he thought of their tiny dog. 

“Aww, Youngjae.” Mark whined empathetically, rising from his bed and going over to comfort his friend. “Its okay! She’s happy and we get pictures from Noona everyday and you know she’s better cared for there cause we’re so busy.” Mark reasoned, patting the covered lump supportively.  
Youngjae poked the top of his head out from under his blankets as Mark placed his arms around his friend.  
“I know; I’m not really upset about that as much. Just, the movie really creeped me out.” He pouted, his bottom lip quivering.  
“What? But it was a Disney movie?” Mark said, genuinely confused.  
“Yah! It was still creepy!” Youngjae cried out, throwing the blankets up dramatically and hiding underneath them again as he curled one of his stuffed toys into his chest.

Mark realised he would be of little help and got up from his friends bed, padding down the hall to get someone who was hopefully better equipped to help his roommate. He poked his head into Jackson and Jaebum’s room, his eyes meeting their leader, who was thankfully still awake.  
“JB, Youngjae is upset and I just made it worse. Come be the dad so we can both get to sleep?” Mark asked, beckoning JB with his hand.  
The leader sighed, putting his phone – which he had been scrolling through – on the bedside table and following Mark back to his room.  
“Yah, Youngjae, what’s wrong?” JB asked as he entered the room.  
“Nothing.” He grunted stubbornly from under his duvet.

JB spent 20 minutes trying to comfort Youngjae, patting his head awkwardly, trying to distract him. Jaebum tucked him securely into bed, handing him his favourite otter plush to cuddle close and wishing him goodnight, telling him there was nothing to fear and kissing him softly on his forehead before leaving the room.  
And Youngjae wanted it to work, he really did. He laid still for 15 minutes before it got too much for him to bear. He jumped out of his bed towards the door – so as to avoid the monster that was definitely under his bed – and exited the room. Pulling his blanket and otter toy with him, he tiptoed through the maknae’s room and into Jinyoungs. Slipping in quietly and climbing into Jinyoungs bed, drawing his blanket up over him as he settled in on top of the other boys blanket. His hyung stirred, rolling over sleepily to face his younger with a questioning look. 

“Youngjae? What are you doing here?” He mumbled, closing his eyes again as he shifted back towards sleep.  
“Hyung I can’t sleep.” The younger boy said, his whine muffled by the duvet over his face as he curled in a fetal position around his otter.  
Jinyoung looked at the mound taking up half his bed, wrapping his arms around it and pulling it closer to him.  
“Why can’t you sleep?” He asked gently, knowing that the best way to solve the problem was to find out what it was.  
“The movie was scary… I know its dumb but it was really creepy.”  
“Youngjae, that’s not dumb.” He said. “Different things scare different people, that doesn’t make you dumb or silly at all.” The older boy told him emphatically. “How can I help you? What exactly scared you in it?” He asked sweetly, pulling the covers off Youngjae’s head to pet his soft hair comfortingly.

Youngjae spent the next few minutes recounting the parts of the movie that upset him. When the bad guy did this, when that happened, the creepy mask and strange movement of the micro-bots. Jinyoung sat quietly, patting his head the whole time as he listened intently, humming affirmations whenever Youngjae paused. When he had finished speaking he rested his head on Jinyoungs shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. They sat silently for a few minutes while Jinyoung decided on the best way to help his friend. 

He decided it would be best for his friend to sleep in his own bed, where he could be surrounded by his plush toys, and where it felt most like home. He nodded to himself, and stood up, pulling Youngjae with him. He entwined the others hand in his own, running his thumb over the back of his hand. Making sure Youngjae had his things he led him back out of his room and down the hall back to the one he shared with Mark.  
Jinyoung settled him into his bed, climbing in next to him and setting his teddies and toys up so that none of them were missing or on the floor or getting squished. He sat next to Youngjae, pulling him into his tight embrace.  
“Hey Sunshine, everything’s okay alright. I’ll stay until you go to sleep, I promise.” He smiled into Youngjae’s hair as he rubbed small circles into his back.  
“Thank you, Nyeongie.” The younger boy mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Jinyoungs neck. 

Jinyoung decided that distracting Youngjae until he was sleepy enough was the best course to take, so he began to talk about things that wouldn’t stress him.  
“It’s JB’s birthday soon Youngjae, we should have a party for him! We’ll make a cake and cook lots of food and we’ll make it a huge surprise. It will just be the seven of us.” He smiled brightly.  
“I have to get him a present.” Youngjae murmured.  
“I’ll come with you. We’ll go together and pick something out, yeah?”  
“I’d like that.” He said, his lips pulling into a small smile for the first time since he’d come to Jinyoung.  
They continued to talk softly, Jinyoung contributing most of the conversation as he slowly lulled Youngjae to sleep, his hands constantly comforting, petting and caressing the boy in his arms.  
It was only about half an hour later when his friend fell asleep. His slow breathing against Jinyoungs chest was the first indication that he’d drifted.

“Youngjae?” The older boy whispered, to determine whether he was awake. When he got no response, he smiled tiredly.  
He leant over to place a small, chaste kiss on the others soft lips, pulling the blanket up over his shoulder to keep him warm during Seoul’s chilly winter.  
“Goodnight sunshine.” He sighed softly, his eyes drooping as he himself fell into a soft slumber.

 

The next morning Jinyoung was disturbed from his sleep by a bright light in his eyes. He groaned, rolling away from it as he heard someone say, “Oh shit! Hyung! The flash was on!”  
He opened his eyes with a murderous glare as he saw Bambam twisting to hide behind Mark, his phone in his hand and a sheepish look on his face.  
The two of them ran from the room, their high pitched laughter echoing throughout the dorm.  
Jinyoung sighed, and smiled contentedly as he looked over at Youngjae, his eyes forming crescents as they crinkled at the corners. He decided – thanks to the image of a sleepy Youngjae next to him – that no matter what happened, today would be a good day.

And if he approached Bambam later to ask (threaten) him for a copy of the photo… No one needed to know…

~~As long as Bambam wanted to stay alive.~~


End file.
